


What You See Is What You Get

by Delphi



Series: Suspension [2]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drama, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-15
Updated: 2008-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few hours after the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/96541">Suspension</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You See Is What You Get

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumina/gifts).



He's accustomed to being watched. When he was a boy, traveling with his mother—before the war, when a young woman and a child unaccompanied was something to stare at—he drew attention whether in rags or a frock coat. Old women clucking or cooing, men guessing whether they could get Maude alone, men guessing whether they could get him alone.

It bred caution. For most of his life he's been the new face in town, and he certainly doesn't dress to go unnoticed. It's fair warning as much as a healthy dose of vanity. Anyone who sees him riding up looking like a million stolen dollars only has themselves to blame if they fall for his patter. In turn, he's learned to keep his back to the wall and an eye to the mirror. Professional hazard.

He's fairly certain, at least, that Nathan Jackson isn't going to make a lunge for his billfold or his gun. The man's been looking at him all day, little sideways glances now and then, more suspicious than usual. At first he took it to be on account of a wayward suspender; it wouldn't surprise him if Nathan takes some needling pleasure in seeing him with a hair out of place, so to speak. But he keeps on watching him all the way back from the settlement at Silver Creek, long after Ezra has straightened his suit and combed his hair for good measure.

It spoils what could have been a perfectly peaceful ride home. Marsten's one of the quiet ones, so ill-suited to being on the run that getting caught is almost as much a relief as getting away with it. It's not a mindset Ezra himself understands, but he's cultivating an appreciation for it in this new line of work.

They're back to town just before nightfall and part ways after leaving their sorry excuse for a prisoner with JD at the jail. He's already sought out and finished a late dinner and is nursing his second beer when Nathan comes in and takes a table across the room. Ezra leans back in his chair, watching in the mirror as Nathan watches him. What is he supposed to have done now?

He idly reviews the possibilities as he takes a long swallow from his glass, the tip of his tongue darting out to catch a drop from his lips. Then, there it is: Nathan sits up, looks away, touches his collar for an instant before dropping his hand.

Oh.

Well, now. That's interesting.

He finishes his drink, unhurried, watching Nathan stare resolutely at his own plate for a time. Then, after some consideration, he rises, sets his glass on the bar, and starts towards the stairs.

He gives Nathan a friendly nod as he approaches.

"Mr. Jackson."

"Ezra."

Another customer passes by just in time, giving him excuse to veer. His arm brushes against Nathan's shoulder, lingering just long enough to soak up the warmth of him through his shirt. Just close enough to feel Nathan turn up stiff like he's been struck by lightning. Just innocently enough, should anyone be watching.

He doesn't have to look over his shoulder as he climbs the stairs, all but able to feel the hot gaze burning a hole in his back.

Fair warning.


End file.
